Dreams
by Gayships10
Summary: Kay, this is my first Psych fic! so Shawn and Jules get into some trouble and they have to explain exactly what happened to Chief...My summary sucks...but its much better than it sounds! PLEASE REVIEW! WARNING: THIS STORY IS WAY OUT OF CHARACTER AND READERS MY BE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE CONTENT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Thnx!


_**HEY GUYS! PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! ON ALL OF MY STORIES! LOL ANYWAYS! THIS IS MY FIRST PSYCH FIC AND ITS FOR MY FAVORITE SHIP SHAWN AND JULIET! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)**_

**Shawn, Juliet, Gus, and Lassiter were sitting in the interrogation room explaining to Chief exactly what happened-**

"_Who would like to start first?"_ Asked Chief

"_I guess I should considering that this problem started with me!"_ Shawn jokes, trying to lighten the mood, but failing.

"_Spencer, this is no time to be joking around!" _Lassiter growled

"_Okay Shawn you start then" _Chief agreed reluctantly

"_Okay...so last night I stayed up really late at my apartment watching movies...and then I fell asleep" _Shawn started the story, he looked at Juliet _"Kay Jules its your turn"_ Shawn said looking at her apologetically

"_Okay...so then today as we all know we were trying to reach Shawn...and he wasn't picking his phone up so...we got worried...Gus...your turn" _Juliet said

"_I went to Shawn's place after I checked the office but I was...too afraid to go in cause I thought that Shawn maybe had been murdered...and that's when Juliet showed up" _Gus explained

"_I drove up to see Gus's car...so I went up to talk to him, he explained that he was worried that Shawn had been murdered...so I volunteered to go in instead..._(Juliet stopped talking for a moment and then she spoke again)_...I went into his apartment...and...I saw him lying on the couch sleeping." _Juliet said. (Now Juliet and Shawn are still telling the story but we are hearing/seeing it through a flashback)

_**-Flashback In Authors Point Of View**_

"_Shawn? Are you okay?"_ Juliet asked as she saw him on the couch from her place by the door

Shawn moaned

"_Shawn?" _Juliet asked a little louder

Shawn gasped and groaned loudly

"_Sh-Shawn are you-"_ Juliet was cut off by Shawn crying out in pleasure

"_Oh God"_ Shawn moaned in his sleep

"_Oh...He's sleeping...Duh Juliet...of course he's sleeping!"_ Juliet said to herself

"_Yes...oh Juuules"_ Shawn gasped out

"_Oh my god"_ Juliet said as she realized he was not only having a dream about her, but he was having a wet dream about her

"_Juliet...Oh god...yes" _Shawn groaned out in complete pleasure _"Faster...oh gah...yeah...Jules!"_

"(Juliet blushed) _Well_ _that explains why Shawn hasn't been answering his calls...I should call the Chief" _Juliet thought aloud while pulling out her phone, only to stop dead when Shawn sat straight up as stiff as a board covered in sweat, panting, and looking like he had just seen a ghost

"_J-Jules...what are you doing here? What time is it?" _Shawn rambled blushing with embarrassment, knowing she saw him dreaming

"_Well Shawn, we have been calling you and texting you for hours...and Gus came here and thought you might have been murdered so he sent me in first, and it is 3:00 PM" _Juliet explained

"_I'm sorry Jules...I stayed up late and I lost track of time..." _Shawn said nervously

"_Shawn...uh...what were..you dreaming about?" _Juliet asked quietly

"_You" _Shawn said looking into her eyes, Juliet could see the lust there

"_What about me?" _Juliet asked

"_You really want to know? You might want to kill me." _Shawn said

"_Yes Shawn I want to know exactly when you were dreaming about, and I would never kill you" _Juliet said with lust in her voice

"_Well, in my dream...you were uh...s-sucking my...cock...and I was loving every second of it" _Shawn said in a low voice

"_O-okay Shawn...what happened next?" _Juliet asked, feeling the heat between her thighs

"_I woke up...inches from release" _Shawn said

"_Do you want me to finish you off Shawn?" _Juliet said licking her lips, Shawn's eyes widened

_**-Pause On Flashback**_

"_Lassiter, may you please leave the room? This is kind of personal" _Juliet asked while blushing

"_Yes Lassiter, please leave, I think that would be best" _Chief said, Lassie murmured an okay and left the room looking embarrassed, Gus following close behind looking just as embarrassed

_**-Play On Flashback**_

"_Jules...I don't know...I...um...Jules...Juli-" _Shawn got cut off as Juliet pulled off his pajama pants and boxers and took him into her mouth

"_Jules...that's so good...ugh...yeah...mmmm" _Shawn moaned

Juliet sucked faster making Shawn buck up into her mouth

"_Oh...Juules!" _Shawn cried out loudly as her entire mouth engulfed him while her hands played with Shawn's sack

Juliet smiled around him as she took him deeper

Shawn whimpered helplessly as he felt his stomach clench in pleasure

"_Jules...ohhh...yes...ugh Juliet I'm gonna...I'm...fuck...Juliet..stop" _Shawn said desperately trying to stop her before he came

"_Juliet! You...stop...please...god...so close" _Shawn moaned as he bucked up into her mouth

Juliet sucked faster squeezing his balls

Shawn felt his balls draw up and his stomach clench again

"_Juli-OH GOD JULES!" _Shawn shouted as he came down her throat

Juliet stood up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand

"_Did you like that Shawn?" _Juliet asked seductively

"_I..yes...fuck...Jules that was fantastic" _Shawn rambled

Juliet smiled and giggled as she started to walk towards the bathroom, Shawn stopped her

"_You miss O'Hara are not going anywhere...c'mere Jules" _Shawn said seductively crooking a finger towards himself, indicating that she come back over to him

"_Shawn..what are you doing?" _Juliet asked while walking over to him slowly

"_Take off your clothes Jules" _Shawn said in a low, lust filled voice

Juliet looked at him for a second before stripping her shirt and skirt and shoes off

"_Now come here Jules" _Shawn groaned, staring at her bra covered breasts and her panty covered core

Juliet walked over to him and gaped as he threw his shirt off along with his pants and boxers (which had been by his ankles but not fully off yet)

"_Jules...I thought I told you to undress" _Shawn said lowly

Juliet unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor and did the same with her underwear

"_Beautiful, Jules...now...come to my bed with me" _Shawn said holding his hand out to her

Juliet grasped his hand and followed him into his bedroom

Shawn picked her up and put her onto the bed

_**-Pause On Flashback**_

"_O'Hara, Spencer are you sure your okay with telling me this?" _Chief asked

"_Yes chief...you need to know everything..." _Juliet said looking at Shawn, who nodded stiffly

_'Okay then...proceed" _Chief said

_**-Play On Flashback**_

Shawn climbed onto the bed looking at Juliet with lust filled eyes

"_Shawn?" _Juliet asked

"_Yes Jules?" _Shawn asked back

"_I haven't done...this in a while...so I'm sorry if I am...loud _(she blushed)" Juliet looked away

"_Neither have I Jules...so I'm sorry if I am loud" _Shawn answered with a glint in his eye

Juliet looked up at him, he smiled

"_You ready?" _He asked

"_Yes Shawn" _She replied

Shawn slowly pushed into her and she felt perfect

"_Mmmmmm Jules" _Shawn gasped, feeling her tight wetness around him was so good he thought he would come on the spot

"_S-Shawn...please move!" _Juliet begged him after a bit of stillness

Shawn started thrusting and they both moaned, loving the feeling of being so joined

"_God Jules!" _Shawn moaned

"_Oh...OH...SH-AWN!" _Juliet screamed as she came, hard

"_Jul-Jul-JULIET OH MY GOD!" _Shawn shuddered as he spilled himself into Juliet.

_**-End Of Flashback**_

"_And that's when Lassiter and Gus came Barging in...and Juliet was still screaming with the force of her orgasm...and...lassie thought she was being hurt" _Shawn said

"So lassiter barged in right when I had gotten Shawn back up...and...we had just started...going at it again" Juliet swallowed and looked at Shawn

"_Lassiter! Come in here and tell Chiefie what you saw!" _Shawn shouted

Lassiter came into the room and closed the door

"_I walk into Spencer's apartment and I hear my partner screaming, so I race into his _(gulps)_ bedroom to find Spencer _(gags)_ lying on top of O'Hara and gripping the headboard in a vice grip, luckily _Gags again) _they were under the blankets, soon O'Hara started getting louder and Spencer started screaming until both of them fell slack back onto the bed, and I thought that was my Que to leave and tell Guster what I saw" _Lassiter said disgustedly _"And then I called you Chief" _

"_Okay Carlton...and I know the rest...so...Miss. O'Hara and Mr. Spencer I would like to ask you a few questions, and you will answer yes or no okay? And Carlton, its your Que to leave now" _Chief said

"_Okay" _Shawn and Juliet said in unison

"_Will this relationship be disruptive to your police work O'Hara, and your psychic work Spencer?" _Chief asked

"_No" _Shawn and Juliet said

"_Will you still always be available if need be?" _Chief asked

"_Yes" _They both said

"_Finally, will you two be caught doing anything inappropriate in this station?" _Chief stared at them as they looked at each other

"_Most of the time no" _Juliet said

"_But maybe sometimes, cause I'd love to use handcuffs on Miss. O'Hara here" _Shawn joked

Chief smiled a little and looked at them both

"_Fine, but keep it to a minimum" _Chief said

"_Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara you are aloud to be in a relationship as long as you keep to my rules is that understood?" _Chief asked in a firm voice

"_Yes" _Juliet said

"_Yes" _Shawn said

"_Okay then, you are all dismissed" _Chief said

Shawn and Juliet left chief's office to go and work on the case that they were assigned smiling and holding hands.

_**THE END**_

_**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW ARE FANTASTIC! SO PLEASE R&R LOL! :) I REALLLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! :) :) :)**_


End file.
